


My chimera--All the rules are in the blood

by Wings_ashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abnormal ABO, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Dick Roman, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Castiel, Hunter Winchesters, M/M, Non-Sexual Castiel, ancient Species castiel, finger sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_ashes/pseuds/Wings_ashes
Summary: Enoch--The ancient and mysterious, an endangered species.one of them came to Winchesters in the bunker.Curiosity drag Sam to agree to his stubborn brother one thing: check this fascinating blue eyes of all the information.Sam do not want to be an alpha, his wish will be reached? Or, this is the root of all the trouble?





	1. Enoch？dady don't allow me to read

**Author's Note:**

> warning：Break the Regular rules of ABO  
> 

_-Sam  pov-_

When my brother brought him back, I was stunned!  
I saw at the first glance that he was very special in the shape of the shoulder blades，high rise in mountain peaks, just like the two axes buried under the skin.He's making a low voice, seems like a leopard honking,maybe?  
Half open lips, white teeth，reflecting the light of white porcelain，his eyes were blue to choke，it's probably taking me in,I'm not sure.

"Look at him,mountain peaks! He belongs to the Enochian family, the last blood."  
Dean.winchester， my brother, the proud hunter said happily . See the bro's thumb pointing to the blue eyes，Im crying in my heart,dig him at once?no?I don't want to fight,I must praise bro from head to toe,Otherwise, I might have to lie on the ground like a corpse....  
My bro always does something exciting, and then, these things become a major disaster in the end.

“I learned from our father, it is best not to close to the innermost layer of those ancient books in the bookcase,where Recorded strange things. I heard his mention， the Enochian family.”  
My brother is impatient,every time I wordily these, he began to turn his eyes.  
"Okay," I said cautiously, not wanting to disrupt a delicate moment.  
But I have to say：“There is a reason for their near extinction,it could be a terrible reason.”

Enoch looks tired，He was stripped to the waist，The coat looks ripped off.I stared at his shoulder blades，Feels like it's going to be smooth.  
Emotion from anger change to quiet,Enoch change the shape behind him.  
I feel terrible,What does my brother bring back!?

Dean took off his jacket, wrapped the Enochs naked bare back.  
Blue eyes gave my bro a hostile look, do not thank him to take him to a strange spacious bunker.  
Loose and not known casual pants， easy to see his legs,Enoch's Smooth skin makes me dizzy.  
Don't know why, I think the Blue eyes is very beautiful and sexy.

Although,He's not my favorite type,I can't smell his taste，but Cursed, can't not Stare at him.  
A beta?Could it be? Enoch is old,mysterious, may be no gender.  
When I was young, my curiosity made me read it.But,my dady stopped me turning to the next page.

The Enoch's limbs and forehead were covered with Dean painted Spell symbols.The symbols，they are master keys，together lock up all the special forces come from the blue eyes Prisoner.  
"easy ,please."my brother said to the Enoch:"Too many people chasing after you, I just want to help , not imprisoned, please believe me. I cannot but only with the symbols you will come back with me."  
The Enoch do not understand my brother's meaning, but the symbols to make him more tired.  
Some hunters came for Enoch,murder to extinction,of course not including all the winchesters.  
earliest ancestor，winchesters were married to "the man of letters" .  
They have not been murders for a long time.  
Even to the extent that， someone like dean，a winchester hunter always want to be a hero.

Winchesters Strict rules，screen out alphas，strong and healthy，the best alphas jump top of the familys to be the hunters.Not hunting，they are guardians.  
Serious no doubt，the hunter's title is a family of Strong defense badges, of course，not hunting.  
Betas and omegas in familys Often at the dinner to protest, they also want to be the guardians，but the rule is the rule，Only winchesters alphas are qualified,always.  
Some hunting hunters bitter hate winchesters，guardian hunters are rubbish in their eyes . At the same time, too much to prevent the killing of action.

Talk about me--sam winchester.  
I was 13 years old when was recognized as qualified.I shut myself up in my room for this,I should have thought to be a beta,not an asshole alpha!god!help me.  
I wants to break away from the family business,guardian hunters is a fairy tale under the girl's pillow,horrible, Of course, Dean likes that.

I feel so upset.I like bathed in the sun then after the age of 33 married and have children，And now Im the one who is a Normal -Happy- College -Student.  
"If you have no ambition,you're going to get pregnant,omega!"  
That is the elder brother describe me with the deepest sarcastic.  
Since then my brother and I are naysayers.

Blue eyes had fallen asleep on the sofa in the two of our arguments,quiet, curved back is like a lovely cat.I couldn't help but peek at him several times.

"I don't understand， Dean, why do you want to bring home a hunted by the hunters?"  
"hunting hunters are executioners, to block their pig head ,that's my biggest entertainment."  
In fact, this is not surprising, Dean has always been the same, persist in wilfully and arbitrarily,never obey the old rules,  
hunting hunters not wise but Winchester can't be against them.Between the different nature of the hunters is not the enemys.

Dean is going to step on the line,maybe the first time to see the Enoch,let him be fascinated.  
I also like this, is attracted, why!?  
"He may be the last one in the world , Sam, you know what this means?"  
“what?Can he save the hopeless world?” I said with a sigh.  
“The hunters kill them for a reason, the father said not to check those books, I think it is right, because no one wants to being polluted with these creatures!"  
I paused in a strange place,keep going:"In addition to his charming eyes bright blue water, he exudes the swallow alive field of life."

Dean send out the evil smile:  
“You don't care about the family business, Sammy,however before that you want to help me look up those books, your favorite--the books , You love mysterious wisdom!”  
Hell, he did find my weakness.  
About Enoch legend is too attractive to me, since I was young , I regret not finishing the books about them.

However, I am afraid.Listening to my father said, can not be contaminated with Enochs as in the description of a type of monster.  
"Dean, you're going to check it out,you know where the book is!"  
My brother was so angry that he yelled at me, "Damn it! You know I cant read so many ancient languages!"  
Aha, I won him once, and once again!  
"Help, Sammy, I have checked before, in addition to read a word:chimera!"  
My brother's eyes were shining:"Then, the others for me is astronomy, God!"  
"Oh, Dean, are you playing World of Warcraft?"

"Yes, you are a genius, yes！ I want to know the secret of chimera, I think Enoch is so cool！"  
My belly laugh, my brother is too naive!However, this seems very interesting.  
Chimera？ This word also really attracted me! Maybe dad is more of a concern!  
I am a language genius, at the same time, I am a curious and happy college student!  
I'm sure I can help, and when it's an interesting challenge!  
I clapped dean's hand.It is a sign of our brothers agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporarily consider different people's pov , hope no chaos


	2. The- First- Contact

 

  
-Dean pov-  
I muttered to myself drying my body in the bathroom , I do not know why using a fire violent mood just like my dad found my porn magazine. As Sammy's big brother, Im a Great-Guardian-Hunter who have great experience should be more calm ，more mature and stable.

Glances back to something that didn't pay my attention.  
Enoch-adventure-stories should be just one of the mysterious leaves in the Family-mission-forest.

when I was a child broken this pages to be bored to the ancient-astronomy.  
I would only be infatuated with the game , when I pick the word 【chimera】,connect an ancient language（like a twist symbol） with 【chimera】, I looked forward as if to see it turning into a beautiful dark beast ,but it has been lying quietly on the page after that.

I admit, in addition the complex language gives me a headache, only Sammy ,a bookworm would like to feel very interesting.Now,maybe something makes me change, I'm the one who's more excited about the mysterious power.  
What is the relevance of Enoch and chimera? No matter where it goes, my brain needs to rest and let Sammy think deeply.

When I came out from the bathroom Enoch was lying on the side, lazy to sleep. I blame myself for this，when he's hurted around his ridge I just aggravate to draw the spells whole his body .  
It was the first-intimate-contact additional a lot of uncertainty, but believe the result was always be the same---I brought him back.Rescue or Kidnap? Not be a bad person however hard to dress up as a hero this time and I can't stop getting nervous.

Enoch pink lips so soft and moist that I won't let anyone know.When I first met them suddenly kissing him out of control.  
The man who was kissed didn't even know my Intrusion,oh God forgive me.   
Hunter-teams have orders : Strictly prohibited hunters have any sexual contact with unknown creatures.  
Under this how to define that kiss?Sexual contact?Also this is the only time I ever kissed a boy to a confused and disoriented.

  
There are a few things that I think now that not-important-to-mention, for the sake of Enoch, so I don't telling the whole truth to Sammy.It was an accident to rescue him.  
Cause is a hunting hunter, an acquaintance, who I met at a hunter's meeting.

The Leviathan family, to create exquisite hunting weapons in hunter ethnic groups. Be worshipped by some people.  
As guardian of the hunter's why our father contact with such idiot and bad ass,I don't know.

Dick.Roman always carrying with some disgusting weapon.I had seen him in order to save himrself and get these weapons for fighting with his partners. It is a pity that I' ve no evidence to let other hunters to recognize his true colors. In addition to his greed for money, not even half a hunting hunter. If I can hold his pigtail I just want to report his sins to the hunter group and I don't think he can go on with it.

I've been following Dick and seeing him stalking the Enoch in the jungle. I'm planning to get close to Dick with my...well, advanced equipment(ok, I made it myself&thats the   
Future equipment In tracing... )  
My goal is not to against Enoch, but to that bastard---Dick.

Seeing him laughing let anyone should have a stomach ache just like drinking sulfuric acid.  
I constantly adjust my tracking device as they were a little bit of a car accident.  
The intermittent picture always makes me feel like ：this is not an ordinary scene in hunting.

Enoch at first he was attacked so that his ankle place left a cast iron teeth, deep bite bleeding special traces.  
Dick looked at the injured man lying on the ground dragging his injured leg.

Broked into a dissolute grin Dick Roman is a scumbag-very unfair- who's language proficiency is too proficient .  
Cat's or dog's Words? whatever Dick said Enoch replies with the consanguineous words.  
Full of rejection and disgust and a lots of pain the man on the ground are helpless,a state of intoxication.

Dick lifted the bow-gun fired add Enoch three shots, can't see if a bullet missed it or not, but Enoch bouncing back nerve, shoulders shuddering lead to my heart frozen.

I did not start to rescue Enoch, not my first thought.  
After all, dad will scratch my mind all day ,talking about it if he finds out.But when I saw his eyes ,I pull the screen very close.

God, his eyes are beautiful,without a trace of miscellaneous dust,all the good genes come from the sky and the sea.  
This is Enoch,Seriously?How could this be possible?This is an ancient and dangerous species?

Many hunting hunters, chasing after this Lovely things?No one wants to being polluted with these creatures? Be hunted to near extinction? Kill them for a reason?  
It is awesome and actually I didn't get it.

  
The side effects of the drug eruption，Enoch bending to spit on the ground with gastric juice, his cheeks red, eyes half closed, long eyelashes not conceal the blue clear eyes and Black short hair description a little innocent face, helpless beautiful creatures.Not knowning his real，but maybe the same age as me.

When I hesitated to turn to rescue Enoch or not, the next thing that happened was to burn my eyes.

Dick put the whole weight on Enoch,legs clamped his waist from behind him，bite his ear with savage teeths over and over again.  
Groaned and surprised result be held tightly by Dick 's hands ,Enoch crawled forward to escape,probably never been treated like that.Until this time I always thought the rogue hunter is a Coward not dare to alleged rape.

while I thought the bastard was going to take out the hunter's handcuffs,held him into the prison of prey,  
instead damn it.  
Next I found was Dick's lips on Enoch's neck,sucking and biting just like lewd sexual advances before mark someone as his omega.

What's going on? Is that Enoch a Omega in heat? As far as I know, Dick is a real alpha.

Although, the hunter team Strictly prohibited hunters have any sexual contact with unknown creatures,I don't think a rogue like Dick would mind take advantage of others in any situation.  
Heating engine Impala driving quickly rushed to the scene, I believe Within 1 minutes, that bastard will not succeed.

  
The tracker-screen in my car is getting clearer and clearer as the car approaching.  
I can not resist the heartbeat of the scene direct seeding.

Pulling Enoch's clothes,holding needle bullet to stab into the trembling body.Enoch was forced to weaken the resistance and Dick again took out more poisonous needle bullets to stab him.

From behind by tore at the clothes,blue eyes was scared to scream audio frequency,it sounds like crying,the sound was harsh and made my heart trembling.  
Enoch's language with a call for help.

I have a little hate myself, unlike Sammy study diligently,I just remember a handsome boy flirting with the redhead.  
Back here,can only guess whether Enoch just said, this sounds like“let me go！”or“Don't touch me！”  
The tearing sound of the fabric continues，nails nailing into to his shoulder，Dick Ripped off the torn coat roughly.

At this time, I have been able to directly through the window to see the two body entanglement.  
I guess Enoch's shoulder left the scar,Long bloody scratch , the skin is pierced by rogue's nails,  
Dick is trying to Lick to kill,Chew on Enoch's shoulder along the path of each direction,that triggered the victim broken a painful cry.

  
I raised my gun and pointed at Dick, but found that the fucking distance was not enough.  
Again when I start engine and find the car seems shaking with a mechanical failure.

With elbow blue eyes turned to punched into Dick's cheekbones , directly cause the bastard fly a slap back on the other‘s face.Toxicity of pesticides let Enoch's punch become a arm paralysis.With a long needle hard to stab into his spine,Dick grinned harsher his voice looking at the victim tremor.

I finally knocked the damn-engine or I would forward-with-feet all the way, finding myself sleepwalk with only an ordinary pistol , accursed thanks to god ?---no bullets here!  
Well, I was just going to track so that was all my fault.   
Fucking myself then backed to my baby's engine.

  
Enoch heavy twisted back then fell to the ground.  
Dick's revenge bursted into a fury, tore off Enoch's pants just after that pretend to pitying instead pinched the Enoch's Adam's apple , the other hand pinched Enoch nipples.  
Enoch was poisoned to shaking body , voided to pulling that bastard's wrist off. Dick chew and swallow all over the smooth bare back skin who's neck and chest with a sudden blush.  
Got stucks in the throat groan came out of his mouth very unnaturally he was painful . I didn't know whether the eyes moist,handicap distance let me confused to the good driving.

  
I started the engine it sparked while I looked up again. From the top to the bottom rogue's hands slided to the Enoch's between his legs. I couldn't imagine where I couldn't see.  
Enoch was repeating the syllable of a word (guessed its similar to “no!”),he strongly resisted in aggravated poisoning.

Pressed the accelerator hard,there was a horrible grating sound as wheels friction surface,I forward rush in front of them , widen theirs field of vision.  
A sudden non-con-rape by fingers rolled special noise out of the Enoch's mouth cracking my car a a glass gap .

Dick is a very cunning alert coward that self preservation is the first.  
He saw the Impala rushed over, eyes staring at me, just bounced pushing away the Enock.

Quickly fled the scene，Dick's on the way to run be my aimed. I haven't had time to Kicked him he's Damn gone.  
The car went to the woods, it can be a bit awkward to explain to the forest guard.

I stopped my car when came to the weaker ，he's just breathing abrupt then I put my hand on his shoulder,did found mottled bloody scratches. I felt a strange heart- beat-faster-feeling of unspeakable to close the warmer body.

A little bit surprised that he is a beta who have no fresh breath, I do not understand why Dick made the kind of runaway reaction, perhaps the assholes just indulge that simple violence.

After pulling out Dick's last big weapon from his scarred back I really need Dick's neutralizing agent to heal the wounds inside and outside , but at that time it was impossible.  
and --------------  
I'm really a fool, a fool beaten by the bastard!

I can get the surveillance video to testify against Dick , means Enoch was attempted violence ,all this will be a Public-publication in Hunter-team. Of course, I must ask the victim's opinion without hesitation.

When I picked him up, just wanted to know his name.  
His skin was warm and soft ，face red through with eyes closed.

Ups and downs of the naked chest let me have the impulse to touch, but I do not want to look like the second suspected rapist.  
Fortunately, the guardian hunter's secret, some universal key spells can increase the healing power while the spells imprisons special abilities.

Not perfect but Enoch must be signed.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Because of the difficulty of learning , will be( always will be) a lot of mistakes , and the writing or reply will be slow  
> Thanks to the readers' patience . >o

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write some new things, especially to break the normal procedure.Of course I want to write something hot and sexy.  
> English is very attractive to me, but I know that I have a lot of mistakes in the course of study.
> 
> My mother tongue is not English, First published work in ao3.Be surprised by this "Huge spn fandom" for a long time.  
> purely I love castiel. I also like the other cool characters，all of them , amazing to me~~  
> So please forgive me for my broken English, please looking at my sincere tears on my face. I  
> will try my best to hide the Defects behind my Sincere love for SPN characters.  
> pushes me to study English harder.(Im crying)


End file.
